


That Vision Thing

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Het, Mentions canon character death, Psychic Abilities, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Ellie and Nick follow a lead in a case that leads somewhere very unexpected.





	That Vision Thing

**Author's Note:**

> For the weekend “weird” challenge, a man peering into a crystal ball

Ellie knew she shouldn’t be amused right now. After all, they were NCIS agents who were on the clock trying to track down the murderer of Petty Officer McGrath. Not that she actually believed this particular lead was going to lead anywhere - Ellie believed in psychics in much the same way as she believed in Roswell aliens and the Easter Bunny. 

On the other hand, watching the usually unflappable Nick Torres walk around the shop, peering at tarot cards and crystals and good luck charms while trying not to descend into what could only be described as a full on freak out was way more entertaining than it should reasonably be. 

He knew it too. “You’re enjoying this way too much,” he told her, looking at her over the honest to God crystal ball that he’d been peering into. 

She didn’t address that, not directly anyway. “You see anything in there, Nick?” she asked as she pulled out her cell phone and waggled it at him. “Should I start recording?” 

“As a matter of fact, I do see something.” There was an edge to Nick’s voice that was at complete odds with the glint in his eyes. “You and a long, lonely night if you even think about pressing record on that thing.” 

Ellie bit back a smile as she pocketed her phone, habit making her look around to make sure that no-one was around to hear what he’d just said. Not that they were trying to keep their relationship a secret, but it definitely paid to keep flying under the radar especially when they were on the clock. “Come on, Nick,” she said. “You know there’s no such thing as psychics. This...” She flicked at one of the many scarves draped all over the place, a fire hazard every one. “Is a huge waste of time.” 

Nick’s eyes went wide and he shuddered. “You don’t know that, Bishop.” He was completely serious. “My grandmother had a sister she swore had the sight.” He looked around him, eyes darting here and there, never lingering anywhere for long. “You don’t mess with the spirits, you just don’t.” 

She rolled her eyes at that, but whatever she was going to say died on her lips when Madame Josephina - seriously, that was what she called herself - entered the room. The glimpse into the back room that Ellie got revealed something that looked just like an ordinary office, a complete contrast to the darkened front room they were currently standing in. 

They introduced themselves, flashing their credentials and, to her credit, Madame Josephina did not use the line that Ellie expected her to use, something about how she’d been expecting them. She answered any questions that they had for her in a calm and measured way: yes Petty Officer McGrath had visited her shop, had bought crystals, had sought her psychic guidance. Which, of course, she couldn’t disclose to them, client privilege not ending at death, not when the afterlife was involved. 

“Of course not.” Ellie tried not to smirk, she didn’t think she succeeded. “If you think of anything...”

She handed over a business card with her contact details on it and as she did so, her fingers brushed Madame Josephina’s. 

Who instantly stiffened, sucking in a sharp breath. 

Ellie rolled her eyes at that while behind her, Nick stepped closer. “Are you all right, Ma’am?” he asked, worry clear in his voice and Ellie wanted to roll her eyes all over again at him falling for such a cheap parlour trick. 

Madame Jospehina’s voice was faint, shaking and she narrowed her eyes as if she trying to make sense of something. “Flashes of images,” she murmured. 

“Of course.” Ellie knew her voice betrayed her scepticism. 

“Can I get you some water?” Nick asked and that was something Ellie could get behind, especially if it got them a look in the back office. 

Madame Josephina shook her head. “An explosion,” she said instead. “On a boat.” She tilted her head. “And two names... Charlie and Luis.” Ellie froze and she sensed Nick going very still. “They’re very important to the two of you.” 

Nick took a step forward so he was standing beside Ellie. “That’s a old case,” she heard herself say, and it sounded so innocuous but it was more than that, to both of them. Her first time going undercover like that, two weeks together backstopping their identities, a night holed up together in a cheap motel, a press of her lips to his in what they’d taken to calling their not-first-kiss. All things that their own team barely knew about, let alone a stranger. “How do you-?” 

“Ellie.” Nick’s fingers curled loosely around her wrist and she stopped talking, swallowed hard. 

She thought Madame Josephina might notice the touch but the woman’s eyes were far away, almost glassy. “Lights of a Christmas tree in a big orange room,” she said next and Ellie shivered in spite of herself - they’d been the last two in the squad room, in front of the Christmas tree, when Nick had kissed her for the first time. He’d claimed the mistletoe made him do it, but there’d been no mistletoe in the parking garage when he’d walked her to her car and she’d asked him to follow her home. 

“A wedding in a barn... and one... no, two daughters...” Ellie could swear her heart stopped and Madame Josephina’s eyes were suddenly clear as she looked at Nick. “You are going to be outnumbered, Agent Torres, and love every minute.” 

Nick’s eyes were narrowed, his face grim. “We’re done here,” he said. “Bishop, let’s go.” 

More than a little shell shocked, Ellie followed him and they were almost at the door when Madame Josephina spoke again. “Wait...” There was something in her voice, a plea maybe? They both stopped, Torres with his hand on the doorknob. “Qasim?” 

With that simple word, it felt like there wasn’t enough air in the room and Ellie struggled to catch her breath. A cold sweat broke out on the back of her neck and she swallowed hard on a suddenly dry throat. 

Madame Josephina’s eyes were locked with hers. “He says thank you for the card... and that he’s glad you’re happy.” 

And that did it for Ellie. With a faint buzzing in her ears and her heart pounding, she pushed past Nick, shoved the door open and stumbled out onto the street. They’d managed to park right in front of the store so she made a beeline for their car, escape the only thing on her mind. Except that some combination of the bright late summer sky and the fresh air exacerbated her already spinning head and she had to brace herself against the trunk of the car, take several deep breaths against the rising nausea. All to no avail though and the next thing she knew she was doubled over, the contents of her stomach emptying themselves all over the sidewalk. 

Her eyes burning with tears, her cheeks burning with humiliation, she was only aware of Nick’s hand at her back when it disappeared. Then there was a cool sensation on the back of her neck, one of her ever present napkins from the glove box dampened with water she guessed when an open water bottle appeared in front of her. 

“Sip it slowly,” she was instructed and she did so, rinsing her mouth out first before straightening up to face him. His eyes were dark with concern as he stepped close to her, his hands going to her shoulders, squeezing gently. “Better?” 

Her heart was still pounding like a trip hammer, her head along with it, but she didn’t feel sick anymore, so she nodded shakily. “I’m ok.” 

Nick shook his head, accompanied it with a dry chuckle. “Ellie, you’re at least five miles south of ok,” he told her and she looked down, both in acknowledgment and at the realisation that he’d reverted to using her Christian name. “Which is completely understandable.” Another squeeze to her shoulders. “You want me to drop you home? I can tell Gibbs... something...”

His voice trailed off, probably when he saw Ellie shaking her head. “I’d rather work.” 

Nick didn’t blink. “Tell me when you’re ready to head back.” 

He didn’t push her any further, for which she was grateful, and she gave it a minute, a few more sips of water, before she nodded and climbed back into the car. She closed her eyes as he drove, let her head fall back against the headrest, conscious of the occasional weight of his hand falling on her knee. 

She thought she’d recovered enough to pass muster but Gibbs didn’t even get a chance to ask what they’d found before McGee was asking, “You ok, Bishop? You don’t look so good.” His jaw snapped shut as soon as the words left it and when Ellie glanced back over her shoulder, she caught Nick glaring at him. 

“Something I ate,” she said simply, dropping down to her chair. 

“Wow, there really is a first time for everything.” This time, Nick didn’t have to glare at McGee because Gibbs got there first. 

“Bishop, home. Don’t want you making yourself worse. Torres, report.” Ellie opened her mouth to protest but before she could, Gibbs turned his glare on her. “That’s an order, Bishop.” 

Ellie considered arguing but only for a second. Then, with a sigh, she stood and headed for the elevator, feeling the eyes of her three co-workers on her back the whole way. 

How she got home, she would never be able to explain to anyone but she spent the next few hours staring at a book in her hands, her head spinning, unable to read anything for the first time ever in her life. Equally, her appetite seemed to have taken a vacation and she had no idea how much time had passed when her cell phone rang. Nick’s face appeared on the screen and she answered it with a frown. “Nick?” 

“Hey... how are you feeling?” Nick’s voice was the one he only used when they were alone together, so she guessed that he was away from the bullpen. A glance at the clock on the mantel told her that it was past end of shift and she wondered if they’d caught a break on the case and Gibbs had them working late. Maybe she should offer to go in. “Ellie?” 

She dragged her thoughts back to the question. “I’m here. And I’m ok.” A slight lie and she heard him make a noise at the back of his throat. “I’m better than I was.” A small chuckle from him. “Where are you?” 

Nick cleared his throat. “I’m... ah... at the other side of your front door.” 

Ellie’s head snapped in that direction. “What?”

She could practically hear him shrug. “I didn’t want to use my key in case you didn’t want company. I figured if you didn’t answer the phone, I’d take the hint, leave quietly...”

By that stage, she was already at her front door and when she pulled it open, sure enough, there he was. She didn’t miss the flash of relief that seared through his eyes when he saw her, but his face remained serious, worried even. “Guess I can come in?” 

“Always.” Grabbing his hand, she pulled him across the threshold and they ended up sitting side by side on the couch, still holding hands. 

“Before you ask,” he began, “there’s nothing to report on the case. Gibbs sent us all home, fresh eyes in the morning, blah blah blah... told me to let you know if you’re not feeling better that you don’t have to come in...”

He let his voice trail off meaningfully and Ellie inclined her head to let him know she understood. They’d often thought that Gibbs knew about their relationship, that message certainly seemed like another piece of proof that he did. “I’ll be ok,” she told Nick, trusting in the power of a good night’s sleep, but his eyes showed some doubt. 

“You sure? Because this afternoon...” His lips twisted, half grin, half grimace and he rubbed his free hand over his chin. “That was a lot, even if you believe. If you don’t-” He knocked his knee purposefully against hers. “-It’s even more. If you need time to process it all...”

“I don’t.” She tightened her fingers around his. “Look, Nick, I can’t explain how she knew about Qasim. I’ve been going around in circles all day, trying to figure it out... but if she was playing us, if she’s a fraud... then none of it matters. And if she’s not...” She swallowed, hardly able to believe that she was considering that possibility. Her, Eleanor Bishop, who loved facts and statistics and numbers. 

“If she’s not,” Nick continued, “then I’ve got some very interesting times ahead of me.” 

He didn’t sound unhappy about the prospect and when she met his gaze, he didn’t look it either. “You don’t mind being outnumbered by Bishop women?” she teased and he didn’t blink, didn’t miss a beat. 

“I think you mean Torres women,” he countered and a shiver ran up Ellie’s spine. Another one followed it when he reached out and cupped her cheek, swiping his thumb across her skin. “And, baby, I should be so lucky.”

He was so obviously sincere that a lump rose in Ellie’s throat. “Me too,” she whispered as tears prickled at the back of her eyes, but they were good tears, happy tears. 

“Yeah?” he whispered, like he couldn’t believe it, like whatever he’d been expecting, it hadn’t been that. Which would make sense - of the two of them, he wore his heart on his sleeve, while she was more reserved. 

“Yeah,” she whispered, leaning in to kiss him and then there was no more talking, not for a long time.


End file.
